


Años perdidos

by Angel_Chan



Series: Tomar oportunidades [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmes Brothers, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sabe que esa ‘rencilla’ entre Mycroft y él puede llegar a ser recalcitrante para aquellos que los rodean, pero quizás contarle a John acerca de la razones de la misma, sea un poco… quizás, no tan convencional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Años perdidos

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Sherlock sabe que esa ‘rencilla’ entre Mycroft y él puede llegar a ser recalcitrante para aquellos que los rodean, pero quizás contarle a John acerca de la razones de la misma, sea un poco… quizás, no tan convencional.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** Sherlock-Mycroft.  
>  **Personajes:** Sherlock Holmes-John Watson-Mycroft Holmes.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad-Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Incest (Holmescest).  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 7,160.  
>  **Notas:** Es la primera vez que me interno en el mundo de Incest, al menos en el fandom de Sherlock. No es que me haya jugado mucho con la historia, tal vez y hasta se sientan decepcionados con la trama del fic, pero bueno, creo que es el preámbulo que necesito para el resto de la serie. Mención especial para el fic que me mantuvo pensando mucho en esta pareja, por primera vez: ‘Incomprendidos’ de I-Am-Momo.  
>  **Fecha:** 02/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

John había llegado a convertirse en un gran pilar para él, no solo un compañero, y un gran ‘conductor de luz’… De golpe se transformo en todo lo que no había podido encontrar, por mucho esfuerzo que haya puesto en buscar. Un compañero, que no lo veía como todo el mundo lo hacía. Sí, estaba loco y era lo suficientemente excéntrico en algunas cuestiones. Pero John no lo consideraba un sicópata, un freak anormal, y todas esas cosas. 

Para él tan solo era Sherlock, el mismo hombre que lo maravilla con deducciones detalladas, y al segundo siguiente podía estar volviéndolo loco con su forma de ser. 

Quizás era hora de ver hasta dónde podía confiar algo suyo, algo verdaderamente delicado. En esa forma de ver al doctor, como lo que era, mas allá de un amigo para él –mucho más importante–; una especie de ‘prueba de fuego’ a su amistad, si lo ponía de alguna manera. Después de todo, llevaban tiempo conociéndose, y era poco, o realmente nada lo que él le había dicho de sí mismo. 

Confiaba en John de eso no tenia duda, un hombre que había matado por él a horas de conocerlo, no podía más que hacerlo sentir seguro. 

Debía probar entonces… 

Estaban esperando a Lestrade, algo raro a simple vista, ya que Sherlock Holmes nunca esperaba a nadie, mucho menos al Scotland Yard. 

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el perfil de su compañero, John estaba apoyado en una de las patrullas a su lado. 

—La relación que tengo con Mycroft es muy difícil. —Comentó de golpe y completamente de la nada, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien aparte de John lo oyera. 

—Sí, lo note. ‘Rivalidad infantil’, ¿no es así? —El doctor le sonrió de lado, comenzando a notarse las horas sin sueño que había pasado durante la investigación. 

Sherlock lo vio de lado, quizás no era tan buen momento de contarle eso. Tal vez debía esperar a cuando su compañero estuviera lo suficientemente lucido, como para entender de lo que le estaba hablando. Pero por algún loco motivo, Sherlock quería hacerlo allí, en ese mismo momento, o tal vez nunca volviese a sentir deseos de compartir esa historia de nuevo con John. 

—Bueno, no es tan así, John… Mycroft y yo… Bueno, nosotros… creo que estamos enamorados. 

Chasqueó su lengua con disgusto, al último momento, no tan seguro de que el ‘estamos enamorados’ hubiera sido una buena frase con la cual expresarse. Tal vez ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en decírselo en lo absoluto, eso sonaría tan extraño para cualquiera. 

Permaneció en silencio y viendo con insistencia sus zapatos, el lodo sobre estos y lo increíblemente enojada que estará la señora Hudson cuando encuentre las huellas en la alfombra del recibidor, en la mañana. 

Pero el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos, era verdaderamente inaguantable; en otros momentos tal situación era una necesidad preciada, así su mente trabajaba mejor y más deprisa, pero ahora… Levantó su rostro para encontrase al rubio viéndolo de lado, como si no hiciera más que estudiarlo minuciosamente. 

Pero no había nada en su expresión de asco o repulsión, quizás lo más esperado en un principio. 

—¿Ambos? ¿Quieres decir que es reciproco? Digo… tú lo amas, y él… 

—Sí… Desde hace años, creo que sí. 

John se volvió al frente, veía a los hombres de Lestrade trabajar bajo sus órdenes y todo parecía estar bien, sin la necesidad imperiosa de que ellos necesiten volver a la escena. Así que tenían tiempo para ocuparse de algo que no sea el cuerpo en la escena, donde los oficiales daban vueltas recogiendo evidencias. 

Para el rubio, pensar siempre parecía algo más exigente cuando tenía a Sherlock al lado, y al parecer esa vez tendría que exprimir hasta la última neurona activa de su cabeza, en esa charla. Porque si había algo que jamás pensó que pasaría, era que Sherlock contara algo propio de buena gana. 

—Ok, déjame entender… —John se aclaro la garganta, girándose para enfrentar al detective. —Me dices que ambos están enamorados, que es reciproco, pero aun así se llevan como se llevan… ¿Por qué? 

—Porque… está mal. 

John lo observó por unos instantes, como si pensara que Sherlock fuera a continuar con su diatriba acerca de lo que estaba mal o no al estar enamorado. Pero el detective no dijo más nada acerca del tema, y permaneció viendo al doctor con la misma intensidad con la que este lo veía a él. 

Intento entender, realmente lo hizo, pero simplemente no podía… Sherlock tendría que ser mas especifico para que lo lograra. Hizo un alto mental, deteniendo todas las ideas que surgieron en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba hacer un par de preguntas. 

—¿Qué edad tienes, Sherlock? 

—No veo el punto… 

—Solo dime qué edad tienes, por favor. —John volvió a preguntar con suavidad, sin intenciones de perder la paciencia. 

—35 años. 

—Bien, ¿Qué edad tiene él? 

—42… me lleva siete años, es una cuenta fácil. 

—Bien, sí. —John tomó aire y trató de hablar lo más serenamente posible. —Ahora, me estás diciendo, que aunque ambos son hombres adultos, que comparten sentimientos iguales… ¿Les importa lo que se diga de ustedes? ¿Qué esto que sienten está mal? 

Sherlock se quedó pensando, viendo como John simplemente lo observaba tranquilo. La verdad era que a él siempre le tenía sin cuidado lo que las personas dijesen de él, pero por alguna razón sin le importaría lo que John pensara de todo ese asunto. 

—¿A ti te importa? 

—No, bueno sí… lo hace. —El detective sintió un leve estremecimiento que John calmó casi de inmediato. —Eres mi amigo, y uno realmente especial, mi único amigo… Claro que me importa lo que te pase. No me importa el hecho de que sea… —Se detuvo o muy seguro de decir ‘hermano’, por si algún oído curioso estaba cerca. —… esa persona de quien estés enamorado, esa no es mi incumbencia. Mientras no te haga sufrir… lo cual sería mucho de mi incumbencia, en ese caso. 

Sufrir. Él sabía lo que era sufrir debido a esos sentimientos. Pero John no podía tomar acontecimientos pasados para hacer valer lo que había dicho, ¿o sí? 

—Simplemente, no es tan fácil, John… Por mucho que no me importe la opinión de los demás, también está mi madre. 

El rubio asintió lentamente, solo había oído menciones de la mujer, pero su compañero había evitado hasta pasar las navidades con ella, si le era posible. Así que no podía hacerse ninguna idea clara de cómo sería esa mujer. 

—Vamos, tu madre no puede estar en el mismo cuarto que ustedes. ¿O sí?… Como son ustedes dos, no les sería difícil mantener todo esto en un ‘bajo perfil’. 

Sherlock lo consideró unos momentos, no muy convencido al parecer. Y en esos momentos John recordó que se estaba refiriendo a otro miembro de la familia Holmes, de seguro ella también contaría con suficientes formas de enterarse de todo, todo el tiempo. Y seguro más aun tratándose de sus hijos. 

—Bueno, sí… Ella rara vez se entera de algo de nuestras vidas. 

—Sherlock, apareces día por medio en el diario, algo debe de saber de ti y tu trabajo. —El doctor lo observo intrigado. 

—No lee el diario, mucho menos uno digital, John. Y no hay ningún equipo de televisión o radio en mí… Perdón, su casa. Ha elegido vivir su vida de la manera más tranquila posible, solo nos ve en su cumpleaños y en Navidad. —Sherlock sonrió de lado por unos instantes. —Y siempre puedo arreglármelas para faltar a una u otra celebración, así que solo la veo una vez por año, desafortunadamente. 

John tuvo deseos de reír, mas ante la exagerada sonrisa en los labios de su compañero. 

—Definitivamente no vas a ganarte el premio al mejor hijo del año, así como tampoco obtendrás el de mejor compañero de piso… —John bromeó, y el ambiente se aligeró tanto entre ellos, que no parecía que estuvieran tocando casi un tema ‘taboo’. 

—Aun soy mejor que el hijo de la señora Marshall. 

—Uh… Bueno, creo que ese gana por mucho margen. Dudo que tenga alguna competencia. 

—John, por Dios. He visto crímenes mucho más ‘atroces’ que ese, créeme… 

—Te creo, confía en que te creo… pero dudo que a mi juicio, algo más lo supere. Era su hijo… ¿Cómo pudo? 

La única respuesta en la mente de Sherlock fue la de ‘sicópata’ y esta vez sí estaba bien puesto el rotulo, claro que no era para él. Brian Marshall había sido el más retorcido sicópata –dentro de una rama común de ellos–, con el que Sherlock se había cruzado. 

Permanecieron en silencio, aun apoyados a un costado de la patrulla policial, del otro lado de la valla de seguridad, simplemente oyendo a Lestrade gritarles órdenes a sus hombres. 

Sherlock acabo tosiendo, aclarando se garganta, y llamándole la atención nuevamente a su compañero, una vez estuvo cansado de que no volvieran a tocar el tema. 

—No te lo tomaste nada mal, John. En mi simple opinión, tomaste el asunto con una naturalidad demasiado increíble… 

John elevó una de sus rubias cejas, acompañando tal movimiento con una leve sonrisa de lado. 

—¿Simple? ¿Tu simple… opinión? —“¿Desde cuándo es simple tu opinión, Sherlock? ¡Por Dios!” Si John no lo dijo en voz alta, fue solo porque pensó que lo terminaría gritando en esos momentos, si tan solo llegaba a abrir la boca una vez más. 

—Solo una expresión… —Sherlock sonrió, pero esquivó la mirada curiosa y burlesca de su compañero y amigo. 

Tardaron solo dos minutos en la escena del crimen, luego de que Greg les hiciera señas para que se acercaran a él. Bueno, Sherlock tardó solo dos minutos, antes de siquiera tener los dos pies dentro de la habitación, ya tenía la mitad del caso resuelto. Solo habían faltado dos pequeñas piezas para que todo en su cabeza terminara de formarse. 

—Si no estoy mal encaminado, aun quieres seguir hablando. ¿No es así? —John preguntó cuando estuvo al lado de Sherlock en el taxi de regreso a casa. 

El detective le sonrió, no sin notar que el hombro de John estaba pegado al suyo, no que eso fuese raro, el contacto físico entre ellos era moneda corriente, aunque solo fuese fugaz… Solo que después de lo que le había dicho al rubio, pensó que podía no estar tan a gusto a su lado. Sin embargo se sintió muy cómodo con el calor brindado por el doctor a un lado de su cuerpo. 

—¿No te molestas que siga contándote? 

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme, Sherlock? Además, desde el primer día en que te conocí estoy esperando que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para que hables de tu vida. No voy a andar deduciéndote… que no puedo hacerlo, y aun si pudiera no lo haría. 

El rubio le sonrió, esa sonrisa que el doctor solo utilizaba con su compañero, pero Sherlock se sintió enormemente ofendido, y lo dejo saber muy bien al ver a John a los ojos. 

—¡Yo confió en ti, John Watson! —Gruñó, dándose cuenta de que había levantado la voz más de la cuenta. Fijó sus ojos en el taxista, que los miraba curioso, algo que obvió rápidamente al encontrar la mirada fiera del detective en el retrovisor. —Pero sé que esto no es algo simple de asimilar, por eso si tú no quieres… 

—No, Sherlock. Créeme, no me molesta, más bien todo lo contrario… me siento muy dichoso de que lo quieras hablar conmigo, de eso puedes estar seguro. 

John jamás esquivó la mirada de Sherlock, de esos ojos que podían desmenuzar todo en cuestión de segundos. Esa mirada que lo había hecho sentir desnudo más de una vez, claro que solo retomarían la charla pendiente cuando los dos estuvieran en la tranquila y solitaria sala de su departamento. Eso era tácito. 

El doctor preparo el té, preguntándose por que el curry le sabia a una magra cena después de dos horas de transcurrida esta. Tal vez sí debieron ir a Ángelo para una cena más sustanciosa. 

—Algo que siempre quisiste dejar en claro, era que nosotros no somos una pareja. Subrayando con énfasis que tú no eres gay… Creí que esta revelación podía llegar a molestarte, o al menos, hacerte sentir incomodo en mi presencia. —Comenzó Sherlock una vez John estuvo en su sillón sorbiendo su té tranquilamente. 

—¿Tu eres gay, Sherlock? 

Sherlock frunció sus cejas por un instante, antes de negar frente a John, a su pregunta. 

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Como bien has dicho, estas enamorado. —John sonrió sentándose al filo de su sillón, e inclinando su cuerpo lo más que podía hacia su compañero. —Y sé que no quisiste utilizar esas palabras, pero estoy seguro de que lo estas… Y cuando te diste cuenta de ello, no te detuviste a ver de qué sexo, o quien exactamente era la persona de la cual te enamoraste, simplemente paso y ya. 

El detective bufó, sus mejillas comenzándose a teñir de rojo, ciertamente abochornado por las palabras de John. Porque sabía que eran ciertas. Apenas desvíos sus ojos de los azules, para ver el leve crepitar del fuego por unos instantes, antes de volver el rostro hacia el rubio y asentir lentamente. 

—Bien. No me importa de quien estés enamorado, o si tienes un lazo filial con esa persona, lo cual puede convertir tu amor en algo ‘prohibido’. Y si me enervaba que nos confundieran con una pareja, era porque esos idiotas solo querían trivializar, lo que para mí es la mejor… La única, amistad verdadera y genial que tuve en mi vida. —John sentenció, y sabía que tenia la total atención de Sherlock en esos momentos, cuando tomó aire para una segunda descarga. —Puedes reírte, pero eres exactamente lo que estaba esperando que pasara en mi vida, antes de que acabara volándome los sesos solo en mi habitación… 

—No lo hubieras hecho, tú no… —Sherlock sintió el leve estremecimiento de su espina al siquiera imaginarse una escena así. 

—No lo sabemos, Sherlock. Afortunadamente apareció Mike, y luego de una charla torpe y banal, conocí al mejor hombre que pude haber llegado a conocer… ¡En medio de Londres! ¿Si no es el destino, que demonios es? —Sherlock sonrió, una mueca apenas, pero sabiendo que a estas alturas de su amistad, el rubio reconocería que esa era una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. —Y de golpe todo el mundo salta con comentarios de, ‘Debe estar pagándole por sexo, de que otra forma estaría con él’ o… ‘¿Quién de los dos será la mujer?’. Porque yo sí los oí, Sherlock. ¿Pueden ser tan idiotas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! 

John apretó los puños, casi olvidado de la taza en una de sus manos. Y Sherlock tuvo deseos de tomarla para calmarlo. “Todo está bien, John. No me importa lo que digan.” Pensó, como si eso calmara la ira de su compañero, y el doctor cada vez parecía más grande frente a él, incluso más grande de lo que lo vio luego de dispararle al ‘Taxista’. 

—A ti no… pero a mí sí me importa. —Gruñó, echándose hacia atrás en su sillón, y sabiendo de ante mano lo que el detective podía llegar a contestarle. —Porque solo esperan sonar ‘graciosos’… Todo eso, no es más que una excusa para burlarse de ti. ‘Oh, metámonos con Sherlock, total no siente’… ‘Él no tiene corazón’. 

El detective exhaló aire repentinamente entre sus labios entreabiertos, y John no pudo más que volver toda su atención hacia él, olvidándose de las caras de muchos de los de Scotland Yard a los que le hubiera gustado darle el mismo tratamiento que al ‘Taxista’, o sin ser tan extremistas, como a cualquier otro de los sospechosos con los cuales se cruzaban a diario. 

—Y yo sé que tienes uno, y altamente funcional. —Sonrió al señalarlo con un dedo acusador… y ciertamente, no solo basándose en la información recién conocida. 

—Oh, qué bien. Llama a los diarios, John, el encabezado estará en todos los hogares para mañana en la mañana… —Bufó exageradamente, solo otra actuación de su parte, una que debería ser premiada, si Sherlock fuera un actor profesionalmente. 

—Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. —John bromeó, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. —Tengo un Blog. La red hará las cosas más fáciles, más rápidas y de manera más eficaz… ‘Sherlock Holmes tiene un corazón, y yo lo encontré’. 

Sherlock rompió en risas incontrolables cuando supo a lo que se refería su compañero de piso. Acomodó su ropa y volvió a una postura solemne antes de ponderar lo equivocado que estaba John al afirmar tal cosa. 

—Te recuerdo, querido John… que el corazón por el cual has estado gritando los últimos tres días por su mala ubicación en la nevera, no es mío… si así lo fuera, creo que tendría un grave problema coronario que debería ser tratado con urgencia. Me asombra de ti, pensé que eras un buen médico… 

—Oh, lo soy… —Sentenció John tratando de controlar la risa, y fallando estrepitosamente en ello. —Pero soy médico de trauma, no cardiólogo. Y no es como si hubiese visto tu corazón de cerca antes, como para poder reconocerlo. 

Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, la conversación entera le hubiera parecido un completo disparate. Quizás, si no fuera que la estaba manteniendo con John… No, eso sería imposible, con nadie más hablaría como lo hacía en esos momentos con su compañero. John había sido el único –y quizás lo seguiría siendo siempre– con él cual podía tener ese tipo de charlas, y reír; el doctor era el único que lo entendía. 

Eso era algo que siempre volvía a demostrarle. 

—No, de verdad. Entiendo que en este trabajo necesites mantener esa imagen, así como entiendo que no todo es por el trabajo… —John suspiró. Jamás había hablado con Sherlock como lo había hecho hasta ahora, y la verdad es que se sentía terriblemente orgulloso de no haber dicho nada estúpido como para arruinar las cosas y que su compañero se arrepintiera de comenzar esa charla en primer lugar. —No quiero saber todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Sherlock… ¡Por Dios! Eso sería agotador, pero gracias por compartir algo conmigo… Para mi es más que importante. 

Sherlock no contestó, la voz de John era tan solemne ahora, nada de broma y diversión para aligerar el ambiente. Solo asintió con un corto movimiento de su cabeza antes de acabar de beber el remanente de té frio que quedaba en su taza. 

Él había empezado eso para hablar de Mycroft, y quizás, para que John le recordara lo raro y anormal que era… o lo mal que estaba por sentir eso por su propio hermano de sangre. Pero John había llevado esa conversación simplemente hacia él, de una manera totalmente distinta… y también lo había convertido en algo de ellos dos. El ‘no me importa a quién demonios te lleves a la cama, mientras sigas siendo tu, y sigas siendo mi amigo’, era increíble para alguien como él. Algo que nunca había tenido, y de golpe le explotaba en la cara. 

—Entonces… —John se aclaro la garganta, tratando de regresar al tema principal de su charla. —No me importa si eres gay, que no lo eres, eso queda a un lado… Si te gusta Mycroft por su atractivo físico, o porque es el hombre más poderoso e inteligente del mundo. —Sherlock rio, pero no contradijo ninguna de las palabras del doctor. —Lo cierto es que cada vez que entra por esa puerta, todo cambia… ¿Por qué? 

El detective permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, John sabía que estaba buscando las palabras justas, por lo que no se preocupo en apremiarlo. Con una mirada fugaz a su taza vacía, se dio cuenta de que necesitarían algo mas para seguir la charla, Sherlock le entrego la suya también, para que John se pusiera a preparar más té para ambos. 

Lo cierto era que John solo había visto escasas interacciones entre ellos dos en un mismo sitio, y por mucho que hubiera mejorado en todo ese tiempo a su lado, no era el mejor de los observadores. 

Lo siguió hasta la cocina, cuando tuvo las palabras justas en su mente, temiendo perderlas para expresarse de manera correcta. Tal vez llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo dejar salir todo eso, y en John había encontrado a alguien que no utilizaría jamás esa información para dañarlo. 

—Aparte de mamá, también está el trabajo de ambos… Sería terrible que alguien se enterara, estaríamos acabados. Su trabajo es más despiadado que el mío… Y Mycroft ha hecho una buena cantidad de enemigos en todos estos años. 

—¿Mas que tú? No sé porque me sorprende. —John suspiró, viendo la jarra de vidrio comenzar a hervir lentamente. —Estoy seguro que hay muchos que quieren verlo destruido… 

—Es el hombre más poderoso de toda Gran Bretaña. Muchos quieren verlo sufrir lo indecible… No quiero que eso pase por mi culpa. 

El rubio se volteó, Sherlock estaba apenas apoyado en el borde de la mesa de la cocina, y sus ojos se habían velado de una manera que John jamás había visto. “Recuerdos.” Gritó su mente, dolorosos recuerdos de tiempos pasados. Él lo sabía bien, si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo cada vez que las imágenes del campo de batalla lo atormentaba, de seguro habría sido esa. 

Pero aun así le resultaba tan increíble lo mucho que Sherlock parecía haber vivido en esos 35 años en comparación con él. Y no dejaba de sentir miedo por lo rápido y vertiginoso que giraba todo alrededor de su amigo. Un cerebro brillante, único… y a la vez muy frágil. 

Las drogas estuvieron siempre en lo alto de la lista de preocupaciones de John cuando se entero de que el detective había tenido problemas con estas, pero ahora sabía que Sherlock de seguro había tenido una buena razón para recurrir a esa clase de basura… y estaba más que seguro que aun había mucho más para conocer, y que quizás Sherlock se llevaría consigo a la tumba. 

—Nadie quiere ser la ruina de la persona que ama, pero la verdad… es que ya lo eres. —Los ojos azules permanecieron inamovibles, cuando los claros se fijaron en ellos con desesperación. —No me malinterpretes. Es solo que es así, Mycroft quieras o no, hará lo que sea por ti… eso ya te convierte en su punto débil. 

—Mycroft no tiene puntos débiles… Él es alguien que lo controla todo, y a todos. 

—Pues creo que eso no se aplica a ti… Creo, o más bien estoy seguro de ello. —John llenó las tazas, pero esta vez le ofreció un café a su compañero. Que había sido lo que más le gustaba tomar antes de conocerlo a él, según sabia. —¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo? 

—Yo tenía 15 y mamá no dejaba de hablar de la magnífica mujer que tenia para presentarle a Mycroft. Ella tenía muchos deseos de que fuera ‘amor a primera vista’, creo que ya en ese mismo momento, ella estaba soñando con muchos nietos. 

—¿Y entonces? 

—La espante… a ella y a cada una de las mujeres que vinieron después de ella. 

John sonrió. La verdad era que en ese sentido Sherlock no había cambiado nada. 

—Y no se dieron cuenta. ¿Nadie? 

—Bueno, obviamente mi hermano si… Mi madre sin embargo creyó que todas ellas tenían un serio problema de nervios, y le echó la culpa a los tiempos que corrían. Mycroft me enfrentó solo luego de la tercera mujer que saque corriendo de casa, preguntándome el porqué lo hacía. 

—¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué él te gustaba? 

—No. ¡Claro que no!. Le dije que ninguna de ellas era digna de pertenecer a la familia. —Se encogió de hombros. —Claro que no me creyó, pero creo que tampoco se imagino lo que en verdad era. 

—Cobarde… 

Sherlock elevó sus hombros nuevamente, sin importarle la afrenta del doctor. Él había sido muchas cosas, pero jamás un cobarde, solo que… bueno, en esos momentos no sabía bien porque había hecho todo eso. 

—Tal vez… un poco quizás. Pero para el final de navidad, y solo un día antes de mi cumpleaños, Mycroft anunciaba su compromiso con Alison. —Sherlock sonrió al ver los ojos de John tan grandes, al tiempo que devolvía el té a su taza antes de ahogarse con él. —Mamá se la había presentado en una cena, donde obviamente yo no estuve. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, para Mycroft no era más que otro escalón para ascender políticamente, el estar casado le sentaría bien a su imagen. 

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿A esta también la espantaste? 

—Mycroft se caso tres meses después… Ella de blanco, fue una ceremonia ‘sublime’, y mamá estaba tan contenta que lloraba de alegría. —El recuerdo seguía siendo tan desagradable como la primera vez que vio la ceremonia, y sus labios dibujaron una mueca que John no sabría que nombre ponerle. —No estuve más de un par de minutos en la fiesta… luego salí de allí. Mamá tuvo la peor semana del mundo, según ella… No podía encontrarme por ningún lado, y no quería molestar la luna de miel de mi hermano. 

—No puedo creerlo… Dime que todo esto tiene algo bueno, por favor… —John presiono el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos, eso era algo que no se había imaginado. ¡¿Mycroft, casado?! 

—Algo, tal vez… es según como quieras mirar las cosas, en su momento me basto para no colapsar. 

Sherlock volvió a la sala, con John pisándole los talones, obviamente más que deseoso de saber la historia completa. 

—¿Entonces? 

—No sé si es demasiado conveniente que sepas el resto… 

—¿Tiene lenguaje adulto? —John bromeó, pero Sherlock no parecía divertido de golpe. —Tu problema con las drogas… —No fue una pregunta, fue la devastadora realidad. 

Sherlock asintió y simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro pesado. Todo el mundo decía lo mismo: ‘Tu problema con las drogas’. Y él no había tenido un problema con ellas, él las había utilizado para que todo lo que lo rodeara dejase de ser un problema para él, no importa como había terminado todo. 

—Por así decirlo, sí. 

—Eso sigue sin ser un buen final, Sherlock. —John casi suspiró. Había visto las idas y venidas de su hermana con sus interminables novias y ‘amigas’, pero esa novela le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Quizás solo fuera porque era Sherlock uno de los protagonistas de ella, y a John no le gustaba que su compañero pasara por ese tipo de situaciones. —¿Y no lo va a tener, verdad? 

—Ya te lo he dicho, John… el final es relativo, según como lo quieras ver. Le dije a Mycroft lo que sentía, al principio no me creyó, estaba seguro de que solo era mi lado más necesitado, luego de casi morir de una sobre dosis… 

John cerró sus ojos fuertemente, cuando oyó semejante cosa, y eso no paso desapercibido para el detective. Había oído muchas historias, pero no era lo mismo a que Sherlock se lo corroborara con su manera tan directa de decir las cosas. Eso era demasiado para John. 

Solo por eso Sherlock le permitió tiempo para asimilarlo. Permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, viendo como John parecía tragar la información de forma física, ayudándose con un sorbo de café. Solo retomo la charla, como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando el rubio asintió hacia él, ya bastante más repuesto. 

—Tardo en creerme, pero se dio cuenta de que no había estado bajo ningún tipo de locura momentánea por la abstinencia. Solo era yo revelándole la verdad como siempre. —Sherlock bufó por un segundo, movido por un raro pensamiento, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de contarle a John?, era la nueva pregunta que titilaba en frente a su cabeza. —Me dijo que si yo me recuperaba de mi adicción, si yo realmente estaba limpio, nosotros podríamos… yo podría tener algo a cambio. 

Sherlock sabía que esas palabras, esa simple forma de presentar lo que había pasado hace ya muchos años, a John no le caería mejor que saber que había estado al borde de la muerte por una asquerosa droga. Pero sin embargo el doctor no lo volvió a interrumpir, solo lo vio apretar los puños y morder apenas el costado de su labio inferior, hasta que fue capaz de escuchar nuevamente a Sherlock en su narración. 

—Si quieres llamarlo chantaje, está bien… pues no hizo más que eso. Y al principio me ofendí, podía estar bajo el delirio constante de la abstinencia, pero no era un idiota. Solo que luego de que me diera cuenta de que él no me creía, supe que tenía que demostrárselo. Simplemente pensó que estaba… 

—¿Qué? 

—Usando su… ‘extraordinario y enorme’ amor por mí, para salir más rápido de la clínica. 

—Él pensó que lo estabas utilizando. Bueno eso tiene sentido. Digo, no puedes culpar a Mycroft por que lo haya pensado… 

—No, claro que no. —Sherlock sonrió, había vuelto a cambiar su semblante mientras seguía la historia, sus tazas nuevamente vacías. —Lo cierto es que tampoco estaba muy seguro de nada cuando una vez recuperado, me plante frente a él buscando lo que me había prometido. Y fue algo completamente raro, ver a mi hermano en esa situación. 

John en verdad no quería imaginárselo, Mycroft no había sido muy amable con él en verdad, y estar sabiendo de la eterna tirantez entre ambos hermanos, simplemente siempre lo ponía de mal humor; claro que él tomaba partido por Sherlock, después de todo era su amigo y compañero… y a Mycroft casi ni lo conocía. 

—Como sea… Se lo dije, y él acepto, después de todo lo había prometido. Y yo salí y me mantuve limpio por meses. 

—¿Qué le pediste?… ¡No! Espera, ¿esto si es para un público adulto?… Porque yo ya no tengo quince, pero mi corazón no soporta tanto. 

Sherlock rio, negando apresuradamente. No estaba en sus planes contarle nada que fuese escabroso a John, ya bastante tenía su amigo con las pesadillas de la guerra. Y tampoco había nada de eso para contar. 

—Sabía que no podía decirme que no, Mycroft no es de romper promesas… Pero tampoco quería forzarlo a algo que no quería hacer. 

—Bueno, eso está bien… Habla muy bien de ti. ¿Entonces? 

El recuerdo comenzó a correr, las imágenes de ese momento, agolpándose en su mente una detrás de otra; y Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de melancolía. 

—Le dije que si me amaba, de alguna manera… Sin deseo, solo amor, acabase con su matrimonio y nunca más le pediría algo. 

John permaneció inmóvil, simplemente sentado al borde de su asiento, sin entender del todo las palabras de Sherlock… Bueno, él si había entendido las palabras de su amigo, lo que no entendió fue porque había optado por decir aquello. 

—¿Y él lo hizo? 

—Dos meses después se separo de su esposa, mientras mi madre rompía en llanto por los nietos que no llegarían nunca a ese paso. —Sherlock mantuvo su vista en el fuego por unos instantes, otra vez, dejando que John asimilara la información que él seguía arrojando sobre su persona, por primera vez –por única vez– en su vida. —Solo volvió a estar frente a mí, para decirme que su estado civil no variaría, si mi adicción no volvía a repetirse. Así hemos estado por años… seis para ser exactos. 

John asintió, antes de abrir su boca, para volver a cerrarla unos segundos después. Sherlock lo vio con calma, solo esperando por su reacción a todo eso. 

—Solo déjame ir al baño… Lo siento, ahora vuelvo. 

Permaneció allí, viendo a John perderse en el pasillo con dirección al cuarto de baño. Evitó pensar en lo que el rubio podía llegar a decirle, ya parecía bastante confundido por todo lo que le había contado. 

Cuando regreso, el semblante del rubio no parecía haber variado ni un ápice, seguía siendo John, viéndolo con un poco de tristeza… nada más. 

—Bien, lo siento… 

—No tienes porque disculparte, era obvio con todo el té y café que tomamos. 

—Bueno, obviamente mi cuerpo eligió un mal momento para ello… de verdad, lo siento. 

Sherlock se limito a negar suavemente. John seguía pensando en lo que decirle, prácticamente podía ver las palabras escritas en su frente. Aunque quizás no las estaba viendo, y si solo imaginándosela, porque lo que John acabo escupiéndole, prácticamente, en la cara nada tenían en comparación… 

—¡Eres un maldito idiota, Sherlock Holmes! ¿Lo sabías? 

Bien, eso simplemente no se lo había esperado. 

—¿Yo? 

—Sí, tú. —John apuntó con su dedo acusadoramente. —Eres un estúpido y un maldito idiota… Me quieres decir que Mycroft demostró que te quería, una verdadera entrega. ¿Y ustedes aun así siguen separados?… Discúlpame, pero ustedes los Holmes pueden ser muy inteligentes, ¡Pero son dos condenados idiotas! 

El rubio no pudo permanecer un solo segundo sentado en su sillón, de frente a un hombre que lo observaba completamente sorprendido y confuso. Pero no era como otra de las discusiones que había tenido antes con el detective, esta vez no saldría por esa puerta para tomar el aire de Londres y esperar a que su cabeza se aclarara. 

—Es muy probable que no me estés diciendo todo. No, espera… —John interrumpió cuando Sherlock quiso acotar a su ‘casi’ acusación. —Está bien… de verdad, si es así, está bien. No es necesario que me cuentes todo para saber cómo esta esto… pero no esperes que diga: ‘Oh pobre Sherlock… Mycroft es el malo en este cuento’. ¡Ni al revés! Como yo veo las cosas, los dos… ¿Me oyes bien? LOS DOS, son unos imbéciles. 

Acabó bufando apenas conteniendo algo de aire dentro de sus pulmones, mas parecía una fiera salvaje, echando aire por la nariz, y a Sherlock no le quedo más que rememorar eso de: “Recuerda, Sherlock, que fui soldado. Mate gente” Porque en ese estado, John parecía más propenso que nunca a apretar el gatillo, o en su defecto a propinar un buen golpe. 

—John, yo creo… 

—No. Ahora estoy hablando YO, y cuando yo hablo, usted señor detective se mantiene en silencio. —A pesar de lo que pensaba acerca de recibir órdenes, Sherlock cerró su boca inmediatamente, solo viendo a John curioso. —No sé porque razón elegiste no hacer nada luego de que Mycroft rompiera su matrimonio… porque si lo hizo, no solamente está demostrando que no amaba a su mujer, además de demostrar que si siente algo muy fuerte por ti… 

El doctor sonrió, recordando viejas palabras dichas por el mayor de los hermanos. ¿Habían sido celos de parte de Mycroft, la primera vez que lo vio? ¿Por ello el hecho de preguntarle si había un gran anuncio para hacer? 

—Yo lo prometí… 

—¿Prometiste qué?… ¿Nunca pedirle nada? ¿Y alguna vez te preguntaste que es lo que él quería? —John ensancho su sonrisa cuando el detective se detuvo una milésima antes de negar inconscientemente a su pregunta. —Tu allí, pensando en lo afortunado que eres porque nadie más está con él, pero sin estar a su lado… sin saber si él tenía deseos de que eso entre ustedes se afianzara. ¿Miedo? —Acabó preguntando un poco más calmado. 

Sherlock no supo si asentir o negar a eso, el aceptar que había tenido miedo no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era del todo una mentira. 

John sabia en cierta forma que no estaba errando mucho en su pensamiento, Sherlock era un hombre que sentimental aunque lo ocultara a toda costa, y además de eso, era alguien quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar afecta abiertamente por nadie antes… lo cual lo convertía en casi un inepto en ese sentido. No era difícil imaginarse que hubiera sentido ‘terror’ de estar muy cerca de obtener lo que tanto había querido. 

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, Sherlock. ¿Qué edad tienes? 

Lo vio bufar, antes de abrir su boca. 

—Sigo sin ver el… 

—¡Edad, Sherlock! 

—Tengo 35, John… te lo dije, al empezar la charla. 

—Bien, tienes 35 años… eres un completo idiota en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, y por lo que parece, no estás haciendo mucho para que ello cambie. Cuando me dijiste que estaba mal, que lo dijiste como si en verdad pensaras que era así… pensé en que habías pasado algo aun peor. —John negó ante la mirada recriminatoria de su compañero. —No estoy ninguneando tus vivencias Sherlock, solo que pensé en un gran escándalo, con tu madre gritando y prohibiéndoles que se vuelvan a ver… no sé, quizás internados de por medio. 

—Lees muchas novelas. 

—No más que tu, Sherlock. La gran víctima de esta historia, la heroína victoriana de la novela… ¡La Gran Reina del Drama! 

Sabía que de alguna manera debía estar sintiéndose ofendido. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacer eso. 

—¿Por qué se supone que estas enojado conmigo, John? 

—¡No sé! —Gritó el doctor antes de poder contenerse. —Realmente no lo sé… sé que hay una razón, pero en estos momentos no puedo llegar a pensar en ella. ¡Estoy muy enojado! 

Enojado por Sherlock, sí… pero no por tener miedo de reconocer que amaba a Mycroft mas de lo que hubiera querido. Solo enojado de que las cosas no tuvieran otro final, simplemente. Como cuando se sintió enojado de que Harry arruinara su vida y su matrimonio por perseguir el fondo de un vaso. 

—Debes hablar con él. —John sentencio más seguro que nunca. 

—¿Qué? ¡No!… ¿Con que razón? 

—¡Porque esto debe cambiar! ¡Ahora, de ser posible! 

John estaba loco, eso no era nada nuevo, alguien que podía vivir con él y sentirse a gusto no podía estar cien por ciento cuerdo… pero eso era demasiado. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Solo tienes que ir allí y sentarte frente a él, alguien como Mycroft de seguro cerrara los cabos solo. 

—No voy a hacer eso. —Sherlock gruñó, indignado. Claro que no iba a ser él quien fuera como un cartel de neón recién estrenado a sentarse en la oficina de su hermano. 

John sonrió, de verdad, con esa sonrisa tan amenazadora que Sherlock conocía. El rubio había dejado de ser el simple y amable doctor Watson, y ahora el que estaba parado frente a él era el Capitán Watson. Eso no podía acabar bien. Había tenido tiempo de estudiar sus técnicas de pelea, y la verdad es que no quería enfrentarse a él. Quizás le podría ganar, después de todo John tenía una pierna y un hombro heridos, que bien podía usar como blanco para desestabilizarlo… pero, no había ninguna razón para que ellos pelearan por eso. 

—Vas sí, y no te quiero de vuelta hasta que algo entre ustedes dos cambie. 

—¿Y si me dice que no? 

—Sherlock, ambos sabemos más que bien que Mycroft no va a decirte que no. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Que sienta algo por mí no significa que quiera traspasar la barrera ahora… 

John volvió a recordar la primera vez que vio al mayor de ellos de frente, y simplemente negó con suavidad ante el terror que parecía estar experimentando su compañero. 

—Digamos que… tienes un punto bien, pero… Yo, tengo una corazonada. 

—¿Voy a ir allí, solo por una corazonada tuya, John? 

—Sí. Y porque te lo estoy ordenando. 

Era verdad que entre ellos mismos aceptaron eso de ‘amor’, pero no deseo, si eso ya era una regla entre ellos estaba bien, pero podían estar juntos a pesar de ella; no tenían porque seguir en ese plan de: le demuestro a todo el mundo que te odio cuando en realidad, la verdad es otra totalmente distinta. 

Sherlock se dejó levantar, y casi vestir por su compañero. No hizo ademan de negarse, a que John le pusiera el saco, o incluso lo guiara escaleras abajo, pero luego de que el rubio paro el taxi fuera de su casa y lo insto a subir junto a él… 

—¿A dónde vas tú? 

—¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte ir sin ver si al menos llegas a la puerta? 

Sherlock estuvo a punto de contestar, pero reconoció como no era una buena idea, al menos no en esos momentos. 

—¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? —Preguntó el detective a media voz, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho camino para llegar al Club Diógenes. 

—Por lo pronto: ‘Buenas noches, Mycroft’. Se amable, Sherlock. 

—Siempre soy amable, John. 

El rubio lo observo de lado, apenas enarcando una de sus cejas, y Sherlock tuvo que esquivar su mirada hacia la ventanilla del taxi. 

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a destino, John abrió la puerta y dejo que su compañero bajara, e inmediatamente después estaba nuevamente sobre el taxi. 

—¿No vas a esperarme? 

—No, eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber volver a casa solo después de aquí… —Bromeó, tratando de relajar a Sherlock. —Sé que todo saldrá bien, Sherlock. Te estaré esperando en casa, ¿está bien? 

Sherlock asintió, y eso fue más que suficiente para que John pusiera a andar el taxi. Por un segundo el detective permaneció parado en las escalinatas del Club hasta que se decidió a entrar. Sabía que Mycroft no estaba a esas horas allí, así por lo menos tenía el tiempo de pensar en lo que iba a decir. 

*-*-*-*-* 

No sabía qué hora era cuando al fin pudo dejar su oficina de trabajo y converger a su adorado y tranquilo despacho en el Club Diógenes, pero tan solo la idea de poder relajarse de esa jornada de trabajo le bastaba para sentirse liberado. 

Tal vez un poco de whisky y una revisión rápida de su agenda, para saber que le depararía el día siguiente sería suficiente, antes de dar efectivamente el día por terminado. 

Claro que no conto con que su despacho estuviese ‘tomado’ temporalmente. 

Aclaro su garganta dramáticamente, a ver si así conseguía hacer de su querido hermano dejara de revisar sus cajones. 

—Oh, llegas más temprano de lo que pensé, Mycroft. 

—Bueno, creo que temprano no es la palabra justa que yo utilizaría… y en estos momentos, el exacto horario de mis movimientos no podría ser lo que menos me importa, Sherlock querido. 

El detective dejó la carpeta en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado, pero en una obvia actitud de desafío, no volvió a cerrar el cajón del escritorio de su hermano, más bien se acomodo en la silla con una sonrisa divertida colgando en sus labios. 

Mycroft simplemente permaneció viéndolo, curioso… no había muchas ocasiones en las que su hermano fuera a buscarlo por motus propio. 

—Oh, ya veo. —Murmuró luego de un corto análisis y deducción. Sherlock sonrió de lado ante la idea clara que se había dibujado en la mente de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que tiño la parte alta de sus afilados pómulos. 

Mycroft simplemente sonrió, cerrando detrás suyo la puerta de su despacho, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había esperado por ese momento. Tal vez su jornada no estaba pronta a terminar, pero al menos podría llegar a ser mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de Finales:** Bueno, como dije antes, tal vez se sientan timados… Perdón por ello. Pero es que cuanto más iba escribiendo más me daba la impresión de que me alejaba del tema, pero aun hay muchas ideas que abarcar. Por ello comienzo una serie de Oneshot, aunque no exclusivamente de la pareja Sherlock-Mycroft, aunque centrándome en ella principalmente…
> 
> O sea, este no es más que un preámbulo, una bastante largo y que me costó horrores, pero totalmente necesario.
> 
>  
> 
> John será parte crucial en esta serie, y es por una razón de peso, espero que eso quede claro en cuanto lo saque a relucir. Pues en otro fandom y con una relación parecida, casi más me cortan el gaznate… XD (No lo tomen como idea)
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más, creo que nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.
> 
>  
> 
> Por lo demás ya saben, criticas, dudas, tirones de orejas y correcciones, dejen un Review o manden un PM. Sé que parezco rara, pero no muerdo… al menos no mucho.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos


End file.
